character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Probability Manipulation
Summary Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things not to happen. Often this takes the form of a defense that makes enemy attacks more likely to miss, but at high enough levels it is a seriously broken ability. Control of quantum probability can lead to full - blown reality warping. The user can cause random unlikely events to occur more often, and liable events to not happen. Can cause sudden death, earthquakes, increased accuracy, winning the lottery, and even evoking apocalyptic events to occur. Can endow good or bad fortune, such as breaking something actually causes bad luck, or carrying around a "lucky charm" actually causes good luck. Also known as Fate Manipulation, Tychokinesis, Stochokinesis, Luck, Luck Manipulation, Chance, and Likelihood. Possible Uses *Cause complete and utter bad luck on opponents. *Grant complete and utter good luck to yourself and allies. *Can increase the probability of victory or defeat. *Win the lottery. *Win in a wager. *Cause Earthquakes in areas near tectonic plates. *Cause rain in a cloudy area. *Can cause volcanic eruptions near active volcanoes. *Can stop the life of a very old person. *Can excel in sports by never missing the target. *Can make a person lose balance. *Minor control over Wind Currents. *Cause severe accidents through very minor events. *Make car accidents. *Could cause fire from the electrical wires. *Short circuit electronic devices. *Break down doors and walls. *Can dodge a hail of bullets. *Can win a Card game often finding said card by pure luck. *Never misses a target when firing a gun. Types *Accelerated probability: To foresee the right choice, then to rush into that path. *Black box effect: To cause random events to occur out of the user’s control. *Quantum precognition: To perceive all the outcomes of a situation. *Active synch-factor: To be in exactly the right place, at exactly the right time, for anything you want. *Bliss Zone: All things good happen when standing in a certain spot *Terror Zone: All things are bad when standing in a certain spot. *Quantum Probability Manipulation: Manipulate quantum wave functions, allowing things like making matter and energy spontaneously appear, disappear, or reconfigure Limitations *Some users may be limited by causing only good luck or only bad luck. *Some users may require exact measurements of probability. *Some users may require concentration. *Emotions may greatly alter power of this skill. *Some users of probability manipulation may also be immune to probability manipulation. *Some users are limited on how many times in a certain period can use the ability Users *The Celestial Toymaker and Eternals from Doctor Who *The Anti-Spiral, Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann from Gurren Lagann *The Shrike & the Machine Ultimate Intelligence from Hyperion Cantos *Destiny of the Endless, the Presence, John Constantine, Jinx and others from DC Comics *Scarlet Witch and Domino from Marvel Comics *Lambdadelta and Bernkastel from Umineko *Griffith, the Godhand and the Idea of Evil from Berserk *Arcueid Brunestud and others from Nasuverse *The Royal Family of Amber and Chaos Wizards from the Chronicles of Amber *Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Seina Yamada (Tenchi Muyo!) *Achilles and several of the gods and higher powers (Dan Simmons' Illium/Olympos duology) *Jyoka (Houshin Engi) *Fei Fong Wong, Deus and Wave Existence (Xenogears) *Tewi Inaba (Touhou) Category:Powers and Abilities